


Graveyard

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: LU Linktober 2020 [7]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, Discord prompts, F/M, Gen, LU Linktober, Legend (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), graveyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Legend visits someone.
Relationships: Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda) & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Series: LU Linktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> The start of another Linktober week!!!!

Legend sat down at a grave. The separate Links went off to his own house with Ravio while some went to Kakariko. But Legend? Legend just really wanted to see this grave again. 

“Hey, Uncle,” Legend murmured, tracing his fingers along the smooth stone. Why now did he miss his Uncle so bad? It’s been 5 years. 5 years since Hylia sent him on his quest. 

Legend sighed. “I hope you’re really proud of me- or you’re absolutely pissed.” 

He laughed, messing with the protection ring his Uncle gave him long ago. It was dirty with years of use, but Legend refused to take it off. The Veteran sniffled. 

“It’s my fault, right?” He paused, just a beat to pretend he got an answer. “I couldn’t save you. 

“I remember your words so clearly- but I just can’t remember your voice. I can’t remember what you looked like either... You look like me, right? Someone confused me for you once. 

“Did you look more like ‘Rule? I think you had curly hair,” Legend sighed. “Why can’t I remember you? It’s been 5 years; it hasn’t been long since I lost you. 

“And even less since I lost Marin... You would’ve loved her. She was my height, she had red hair and a hibiscus over her ear. She wore a blue sundress.” Legend frowned, “Did I tell you about her already? … Anyways, her death was my fault too. I was too arrogant to see that- she... and all around her... was a dream.” 

Legend let out a shaky breath. “I can’t believe I didn’t visit you on my 18th birthday, you know? I visited you every year- even when I was feeling the full effects of basically killing Marin.” 

“Goddess, I’m such a disappointment... I wish it was I who died instead of you, Uncle.” 

And next to him, a ghost caressed his cheek while tears streamed down his cheeks.


End file.
